Sergeant Calbug Origin
by SilverCivet
Summary: What happens when things go terribly wrong in Tamora's game? When they fight something other than the juveniles during game play? What if the queen shows herself?


I do not own the characters of Wreck it Ralph, Disney does. This story was written for my tumbler account: Sergeantcalbug . tumbler . com (Minus the spaces) Feel free to contact me there!

No.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. With her stuck in this cursed body. This… abomination. She could already feel her consciousness slipping, unable to hold onto it long as the beast fought for control. Her mind was strong, stronger than her own in this body.

Long claws clutched her head as she let out the combination of a screech and a yell as she fought to keep control of what had become her body. This wasn't supposed to happen. But she knew what had to be done. But her second in command was unable to go through with it. He had shown weakness when she became this monster.

**_We should have killed them. They will only try to kill us._**

Never. It would have been better if they had just taken her down. Like they were supposed to. It was their job. To protect their game and the others at all costs, no matter what. But when faced with their leader being turned into this… _monster_, they faltered and couldn't get the job done.

**_Weak. We should have just killed them._**

Her slip on reality was fading; the mind of the queen she was now merged with trying to take over, it had been hard enough for her to keep control over her new body for this long. She never thought it would end this way, when 24 hours ago her life was how it should be. Meeting up with her husband after a long day of work at the arcade, their other 'family' coming over for dinner.

A normal night for all of them, that is until her radio went off and everything went to Hell…

She was never the typical wife in their relationship, but he still wanted to be with her anyway. Not that she was complaining. But she couldn't cook to save her life. This was why she came home nearly every night to see her husband already cooking something up in their kitchen. A few years after they were married, he had surprised her by building her a house where she could be more comfortable. She was twice his size, and while the interior of the Penthouse in the Nicelanders apartments didn't cause her to hit her head, the trip up to it could defiantly give her a headache.

Felix came up to her waist, which meant that he was the tallest that the apartments were built to. So if she chose to walk up to their apartment or use the elevator, she had to hunch over at the waist to do so. Normally she just used her huvorboard to fly up to the balcony to make it easy on her and the archways.

Their new house was mostly designed to accommodate her, with the exception of the kitchen. The majority of the room was built so that Felix could use it with ease, but also so that it wasn't inconvenient to her. It was a happy medium for the two of them.

Walking into their front door she sighed, hanging her huvorboard onto a hook by the door before heading in deeper. Hearing noises from the kitchen, nothing unusual just the normal sounds she came home to she headed towards he source. Her metal boots clicked on the tile floor to the kitchen as she made her way over to her husband, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

This caused a smile to spread across his face as he set down the wooden spoon he had been using to turn and return the kiss. "Welcome home, Honey."

"Mmm… good to be home. Patrol ran long." Reaching forward she pushed the bill of his cap over his eyes before she moved away to head towards their bedroom. "I'm going to change." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared from the room.

Her job was tiring – not that she was saying his wasn't – but her game was defiantly more intense. That paired with the fact that her job didn't end when the all clear sounded meant sometimes her job didn't have a normal 'ending' time. He was used to her erratic schedule by now, so it didn't seem to bother him.

The viruses in her game, _Cybugs_, didn't have an 'off button'. There were no off hours to them. Their only objective was to kill, consume and reproduce. That's it. The Sergeant and her men regularly had to run perimeter checks to ensure that none of them escaped the beacon of the day's games, the beacon being the shaft of light that brought the number of Cybugs to their end.

Today, like most days, they hadn't found anything unusual, but still, there was something that seemed… off to her. Out of the ordinary. But she didn't find anything to support it, so she brushed it off as just being overly tired. Much as she didn't like to admit it, her job did make her tired and sore after a long day of gaming.

Reaching their bedroom she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair as she made her way over to a special cabinet. It was old fashioned looking, and even being from a futuristic game, she loved it. It had been a birthday present from Felix her first birthday after they had moved in together. Opening the oak doors she stepped back and began to unhook her armor, hanging each piece onto its own individual hook he had built into the cabinet.

Once the bulky armor was all neatly hung in the cabinet she shut the doors and sat down on their bed as she removed the metal boots. The entire process of removing it all was coded into her, so it wasn't something she had to think about. When she was free from the boots she set them beside the cabinet and removed the skin tight under armor suit. It could be a hassle having to place on and remove all the gear day in and day out, but without it one didn't stand a chance in her game.

As usual she found her normal clothes already lain out for her on the bed. The man thought of everything, and no matter how many times she told him not to, he insisted on doing things like this. Pulling on a pair of civvies and the sleeveless top she stretched her arms over her head in an attempt to remove the kinks from her back.

A new sound met her ears, though it was not unfamiliar as a she could hear a ruckus from out in the main room of the house. The high pitched voice of the hyperactive racer and the heavy foot falls of the wrecker were unmistakable to her ears.

Shaking her head she headed back out to where the others were. It was about time they arrived, though due to the random roster race held every night in her game, they tended to arrive around the same time every night.

Striding into the main room of the house she saw Vanellope in the kitchen, helping Felix finishing up dinner. A smile came to her lips at the sight. Over the years since they had all met, Vanellope had become like an adopted daughter to them, and Ralph was like a brother. They had all grown close. Felix made dinner for everyone nearly every night, though that didn't mean they had no time to themselves.

"What are you making?" Coming closer to the two of them, she leaned against the counter beside them to look into the pot; it seemed to be some kind of stew. Half the time she didn't know when he had time to throw together what he did, he had to come back home during his games down time every now and then.

"We're making beef soup!" The racer nearly bounced with excitement as she helped Felix stir the soup. It smelled good and looked nearly done. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that smell hit her. Vanellope was about to say something else, more than likely a spiel about how she did at the days races, but was interrupted by a series of beeps from the bedroom.

Looking over her shoulder she frowned, knowing what that sound meant. Her communicator and it better be a damned emergency if there were calling her here. "Hold that thought, Short Cake, I have to get that." Heading quickly back into the bedroom she opened the cabinet that held her armor to remove the communicator from her waist.

With a flip of a switch and a latch the communicator opened up as Kohut's face appeared on the video screen. She could hear firing in the background, which was never a good sign. "What is it?" Her words were short and sharp as she asked the question, which meant she didn't have to wait long for her answer.

Kohut gave a brief salute as he filled her in. "The queen appeared just off the main walkway of the tower, she came out of one of the cave systems. Probably trying to move and expand the nest. Hundreds of Cybugs came out with her so we got a real battle on our hands. You know I wouldn't disturb you unless it was necessary."

With a sigh Calhoun gave a nod and ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't often that they caught sight of the queen, but when they did it was always trouble. "Understood. I'll be right there. Until I get there you're in charge." Snapping the communicator shut she sighed. And she had been looking forward to a quiet night at home too. But she couldn't let this go and leave her men to do all of the work.

Pulling off her casual clothes she changed into her body suit and zipped it up before she started to piece together her armor. When she didn't return right away, Felix made his way into the bedroom, a look of worry as he saw her donning her armor.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" There was the occasional time when she would have to go back to her game, but it was rarely something too serious. That didn't stop him from worrying about her though.

Looking over at him she shook her head. Best not to worry him more than she had to. "Nothing too bad, I shouldn't be long." Securing the last of the armor she attached the rifle to her back before moving over to her husband, leaning down to kiss him. "Don't wait for me though, you guys go ahead and eat." She gave him a small smile, tapping the bill of his hat over his eyes as she moved past him.

"Alright, just be careful." With a giggle she heard him following after her as he straightened his hat.

"Will do, Short Stack." Pausing at the front door to grab the huvorboard. "Duty calls. Don't have all the fun without me while I'm gone." She offered a wave over her shoulder as she they said their various good buys before heading out the door. Hopping onto the craft she took off for her game.

When she got there, it looked as though all Hell had broken loose. Soldiers were spread out along the natural bridge that lead to the tower, firing all around them.

The Cybugs were everywhere. In the air, on the ground and even scaling the cliffs. Some of her men seemed to be out of commission, or flat out just not there. Some of her soldier went to Tapper's and got drunk or passed out after hours. She'd have to have a little _'chat'_ with them when all of this was over.

Wasting no more time she pulled out her rifle and ran into the fray. The amount of Cybugs that ventured out was nowhere near as many as they dealt with on a daily basis, but she normally did have more soldiers with her. That and the queen wasn't usually involved. The Cybugs always seemed to be more organized when the queen was around, which was one of the reasons they were glad she didn't show herself often.

"Do we have any more coming?!" She shouted to Kohut who stood about 15 feet away from her, firing at any bug that came close.

"Anyone that's not here isn't answering." He didn't look to pleased with that either, the man was her second in command, the one in charge when she wasn't in game. So things like this go him just as mad when it happened.

A high pitched screech had them cringing, some of the soldiers almost dropping their rifles to cover their ears as the queen drew closer. Unlike the bugs they fought during game play, she was huge to say the least. From mandible to tip of the tail, not including the feelers at the end, she stood nearly 30 feet tall and close to 70 feet long. She towered over the soldiers as she came close to them.

"Fall back and regroup!" Calhoun ran forward as she saw a normal sight, Markowski freeze up. He wasn't cut out for this type of thing, why couldn't he have been one of the soldiers to not show up? "Markowski! Fall back!"

He didn't seem to hear her, weather it was his nerves causing him not to move, or a communication issue in his helmet he didn't know, didn't care. What she did know was someone had to get him.

Despite the bulky armor she was forced to wear, she was still fairly agile, a great deal more so than the men she commanded due to her more slender frame. Making her way towards him quickly, dodging Cybugs both on the ground and in the air and occasionally firing off a shot.

It didn't take her long to reach him, but by the time she did, so did the queen. Rearing up she let out a screech as she lunched forward towards the soldier. Reaching him she grabbed his shoulder and gave him a harsh shove away and towards the others. "Markowski MOVE!" Her tone was sharp as ice as she spun around to fire at the queen. The large bug's armor was thicker than the juveniles she fought every day, she wasn't designed for combat but was so to not be an easy kill. Some hidden and forgotten boss level she suspected.

Her plasma riffle did no good as she kept on coming, an unstoppable force it seemed as she stood alone against it. That didn't mean she wavered for a second as shot after shot hit her.

**_SCREEEEH!_**

A screech of rage was uttered from the queen as she lurched forward at the Sergeant, who fired into the mouth of the creature as it neared her. The queen didn't even flinch as her leg shot forward, knocking the riffle out of her hand before her mandibles grabbed a hold of her arm dragged her into the whirling gears that made up her mouth.

She wasn't going to go down like this. Could she even survive being eaten? The only other soldier that had been eaten was Brad, and he didn't regenerate when she shot him. The gears pulled her arm in further, no matter how hard she fought; she couldn't pull it back out as it shredded her arm as if it were tissue paper, with no effort at all. The Sergeant wasn't one to normally show pain, but this was beyond her ability to hide as she screamed in agony.

She wasn't alone though, hearing her cry a few of her soldiers turned to fire on the queen, trying to kill it, distract it, anything to get it to turn its attention away from her while the other men covered them. It was no use though as the queens sharp front legs came around behind her and drug her the rest of the way in. Her screams were cut short as the gears made quick work of her newest meal.

"NO!" Kohut shouted as the Sergeant disappeared into the queen's mouth, taking out a Cybug that had been approaching him from the air before firing on the queen herself. Letting out another bellow she turned to the soldiers before she grew still. Curling in on herself the plates that ran along her body grew thicker, changing shape as she changed form. Her size remained the same but she turned darker, mostly black and dark grey. The plates on her back grew sharp edges, shifting as it took on the form of armor, real armor.

Her soldiers slowly stopped firing on the queen, it was doing no good as it ricochets off of the plates and instead all but Kohut focused on the juvenile bugs around them. The soldier that stood as her second in command in her troop could do little more than watch as for the second time in his programmed life as someone close to him turned into this, a Cybrid.

Technically they hadn't seen it happen the first time, not really. Brad and what happened was nothing more than a programmed memory, not real. But this, this was entirely too real as the queen hybridized with the Sergeant.

Her front legs shifted and grew thicker, turning into armored hands with talons topping off each finger. Neck lengthening her head grew and turned humanoid, the Sergeants features showing through as the queen shifted forms. Green glowing life beacons, like the ones he wore on his own armor took shape as the armor formed more sharply. The lights lined her legs and ran down her back, lighting up the dark game they were used to as they glowed to life.

Dragging her claws along the rocky ground, producing a sound not unlike nails on a chalk board the queen, or Cybrid let out a screech as she bared long pointed fangs, her glowing green eyes turning back to the soldiers before her as she uncurled her body.

Kohut knew his job, all of them did. But when facing down…this. Their Sergeant standing in front of them in this new body. Even he found that he was freezing up. Could he really shoot her? What if she didn't regenerate? Then what would they do? Maybe there was a way to change her back. He knew the oath he took after Brad's death, something that had stayed just between the soldiers and Sergeant. If the same thing happened to any of them, they would be taken down. Swiftly and as painlessly as possible. But with the task standing before him, he couldn't find it in him to pull the trigger.

A slow grin spread across her face as she spread her green dragon fly like energy wings, which buzzed in the air as she prepared to rush towards them again.

**_Kill them. Kill them all. Protect the nest._**

Her eyes snapped back to blue, the glow completely changing as the expression changed to one of horror. Clawed hands grasped at her head as she bellowed out. The new voice of the queen was not an insectine screech like the Cybugs he was used to. It was a voice. Her voice though had a computerized savagery to the tone. "…N….NO." Clutching her head tighter she shifted her gaze to lock her eyes with Kohut. Why was he just standing there? He knew what he was supposed to do under these circumstances. He never faltered with anything. "…Shoot me…NOOOOW!" Her voice roared, fangs bearing as she formed the words.

Snapping out of it, Kohut's eyes narrowed as he looked up at her, raising the riffle he took aim, the red dot from the sight forming on the Cybrids forehead.

She couldn't hold on to consciousness much longer, she could feel it slipping as the queen clawed at her mind, attempting to cease control over her once more. Like a virus eating away at her brain, she was losing control. Crying out again her eyes flickered from blue back to green before settling back with the icy tone. "Fire!"

He aimed the riffle again, ready to take the shot, hope for the best that she would regenerate. But his finger fell still on the trigger. Lowering the riffle slightly he shook his head. "I can't, Sarge! There has to be another way! We can figure out a way to make you yourself again!"

Her consciousness was slipping, the queen's mind clawing at it like a wild animal. She couldn't hold on for much longer. And if she lost it this close to her soldiers, she would probably single handedly take them all out. The energy wings on her back buzzed to life again, lifting her massive body off the ground as she hovered unsteadily for a moment before she landed again, wings flickering off. She couldn't focus enough to figure out flight when she was trying to keep a grip on her humanity long enough to not kill her men. Turning on the spot she scurried back into the cave the queen had originally come out of, the red lights on her body casting a glow and aiding to light her way.

She could hear them shouting after her, but she couldn't control herself, and even when it was herself, a threat had to be removed for the greater good of the game and the arcade. Gripping her head again with her clawed front hands, her eyes and lights along her body flickered between the eerie Cybug green and the red lights her armor glowed to show her life signal, the normal blue of her eyes.

Continuing to delve deeper into the cave, she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. If she did they might find her. And that wouldn't end well for them. Especially if she lost control fully, which she knew was inevitable. But the more distance she put between them before that happened, the better.

Felix. Her steps faltered as her thoughts turned to her husband. Hopefully Kohut had enough sense to not tell him exactly what happened to her. Tell him that there had been an accident, that she wasn't coming home. Anything except that she had turned into this monster. Looking down at her hands, she flexed the clawed digits as the metal shined off of the light she gave off.

He would be fine without her; he had done so 30 years before he had met her. He'd find someone else eventually. At least he wouldn't have to see her like this. And she would keep it that way.

Back on the bridge the Cybugs were thinned out, without their queen to command them, they were easily picked off. Though their shots were slower as the soldiers kept glancing towards the mouth of the cave. As the last bug hit the ground, Spears slowly approached Kohut, who had moved forward and was standing where he queen had been. "…What do we do now?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring into the mouth of the cave before shifting his stance. A metallic sound reached his ears at the new found silence of their surroundings. Looking down he crouched, brows furrowing at the object on the ground. He hesitated slightly before picking up the red covered object, shaking it slightly to reveal a set of dog tags on a now broken chain. Hanging with those tags was a simple gold wedding ring. Slowly standing back up, he glanced over at the other soldier. "…Keep the game running. Look for some sort of cure if there is one. That's all we can do."


End file.
